Sins of the Fathers
by jenolas
Summary: A discussion between Aragorn and Legolas on the eve of the assault on Mordor.


Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien owns it all, I claim nothing.  
  
A/N: just a small scene before the final battle in ROTK  
  
SINS OF THE FATHERS  
  
The light from the crescent moon was pale and the wind was still, no sound could be heard except the occasional rustle of unnamed creatures in the darkness or the eerie howl of a distant wolf. The mists of Mordor shrouded the land, making the place seem more desolate still, as the Army of the West made a final camp before the assault of the Black Gates of Mordor. Although only six thousand strong the courage and the strength of their leaders made it seem as if it were double that number. Tomorrow they would approach Cirith Gorgor and finally face the Dark Lord and his army.  
  
All, but mostly the elves, felt the feeing of dread and presence of shadow. Elladan and Elrohir were sitting together talking quietly, taking what comfort they could in each other's presence. Legolas stood to one side his hand resting on one of the only trees that still retained a spark of life. His thoughts had turned to Mirkwood and the sadness he felt that he could not be there for his father and his people. Elladan and Elrohir turned to listen as a sweet haunting song drifted towards them. Legolas was singing a lament for his beloved Mirkwood and all the elven lives lost in the battle with the Shadow.  
  
Aragorn was the only other close enough to hear the melancholy song and moved from the fire he was tending to join his friend.  
  
"Whom do you mourn, my friend?" he asked gently, choosing to ignore the tears of sadness which welled in the soulful eyes. Legolas turned to him knowing that the heir of Isildur would understand.  
  
"So many, Aragorn..so many have fallen to the shadow already, and so many more to come. I finally begin to understand my father's fear and why his rule seems so harsh. We are about to begin a battle that should have been over three thousand years ago. He was THERE, saw so many die, how could that not harden even an elf's heart? When my grandfather Oropher was killed, my father became king of a realm that has remained constantly at war with darkness."  
  
Aragorn merely nodded, then said quietly, "yes, I wish that Isildur had had the strength to resist the power of the One Ring and destroy it, the cost of keeping it has been far too high. I feel that is my responsibility, as his heir, to set things right, if that is even possible." Both knew that the total defeat of the Dark Lord's power was in the hands of the Ring bearer, but there was still a battle to be waged on the morrow.  
  
Legolas placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "this is a burden we both share."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As my father tells it, Oropher agreed reluctantly to enter into the war of the Last Alliance, and the army he took with him from Greenwood, as it was known then, was a mere handful of untrained elves. His pride refused to permit him to follow orders and he led a charge before Gil-galad had ordered it. The battle was met before the others were ready. Had Oropher followed orders, perhaps he might have survived, and many elves may have survived to return with him. Instead my father returned, a king before his time, deep in grief. All his reign he has ensured that all in his realm are capable warriors, and no-one disobeys his orders." Aragorn nodded in silent agreement. Often he had gone on orc raids with the warriors of Mirkwood and he knew just how good they were. Legolas was one of the best, and the Prince's orders had always been followed without question.  
  
He smiled slightly and could not resist a small barb, "I believe you have not always obeyed Thranduil, my friend."  
  
"Well, perhaps a little disobedience every now and then" Legolas admitted with a grin of his own, "but never in battle" he added seriously.  
  
"It appears that you have learnt from the mistakes of your grandfather, but I would hardly say that disobeying an order is in the same league as failing to destroy the One Ring. Did you know it called to me? I could feel it, it made my blood sing."  
  
"You resisted the temptation, heir of Isildur, you let Frodo go," he reminded firmly, "you do not have the same weakness as you forefather. However, would also be wise not to forget that he was also a great leader before he gave in to darkness. Look around you at the men, of all races, who follow you. They see the greatness in you, they have faith that you will defeat Sauron and that Middle Earth will be free from the shadow." The absolute confidence in the elf's eyes boosted Aragorn's spirit.  
  
"I will, I swear," he vowed as he clasped Legolas' arm in the warriors grip, "and the grandson of Oropher will be beside me to help ensure that Sauron is destroyed."  
  
"Yes, and the next song I sing will be of our glorious victory!" 


End file.
